roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Time War 2: The Final Hour
'Time War 2: The Final Hour '''is the eleventh and twelfth episodes of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 1|the first series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who]]. It was released on September 4, 2016 and September 8, 2016. Plot The Twelfth Doctor has gone missing, suddenly the Thirteenth Doctor is attacked by the Daleks and is forced to flee to Earth for a while, but a Dalek is sent through the time vortex with him, the Doctor destroys it, but the explosion went a bit wrong and made a massive crater and the Doctor was forced to jump through the TARDIS doors. Afterwards, the Doctor pilots his TARDIS to Arcadia, Northern Gallifrey, through the time vortex, but he arrives 5 minutes too early to find 12. So the Doctor lands 5 minutes after they arrived in Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia. But no one is to be found, the Doctor decides that he must destroy the Moment. The Doctor arrives at his childhood barn, and to his surprise meets the Eleventh Doctor and they both decide to destroy the moment by self-destructing the TARDIS from a neutron star that would have a protective barrier to stop everyone from dying instantly. The explosion would've been so powerful that it would vaporise anything not Gallifreyan. The Doctor flies the TARDIS, with the Moment attached to it, into the neutron star successfully. The TARDIS explodes, but repairs itself from the explosion because of the protective barrier. The Eleventh Doctor flees Gallifrey because of the explosion. Suddenly, the neutron star starts to malfunction, destroying the protective barrier, which caused radiation to spread over Arcadia. When the radiation spread, the Doctor absorbed 87% of the radiation from the malfunction. The Doctor goes inside his TARDIS, struggling to reach for the controls of the TARDIS. The Doctor begins to regenerate into his next incarnation slowly as he drops his sonic screwdriver onto the TARDIS floor. He then begins to hallucinate all of his companions from the current incarnation. The regeneration process starts to accelerate throughout his body, because of the amount of radiation destroying his cells. The Doctor then accepts his fate and that he has to regenerate to survive. His companions disappear, and his face starts to glow with more regeneration energy and then he finally regenerates into the Fourteenth Doctor. The TARDIS starts to explode, and the newly regenerated Doctor escapes to Earth by Vortex Manipulator. The TARDIS starts to emergency land onto the Earth. The Doctor, who was in a erratic state, starts laughing and then eventually collapses due to the sudden expulsion of radiation in a matter of seconds after using the Vortex Manipulator. Characters * Thirteenth Doctor * Eleventh Doctor * The Daleks * The TARDIS * Zack (hallucination) * Silver (hallucination) Trivia * First time the Thirteenth Doctor meets the Eleventh. * The second (and last) time the Thirteenth Doctor regenerates. * Last appearance of the Thirteenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver. * Last appearance of Zack and Silver. * First and last appearance of the Moment. Category:Episodes